At present location-based services (LBS) are typically provided based on geographical coordinates, typically expressed in degrees of latitude and longitude. Common mobile devices are capable of determining their location, in coordinate form, using technologies such as global positioning system (GPS) or other radio-based telemetry approaches. These approaches limit the usage of location-based services when relations other then distance are required, not allowing for the possibility of other semantics as base for the LBS.